


Between the Raindrops

by Arleane



Series: Remembering Martha Wayles Skelton Jefferson [2]
Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane
Summary: Di antara rintik-rintik hujan yang turun di bulan November, Thomas merindukan kehadiran Martha di sisinya.
Relationships: Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Remembering Martha Wayles Skelton Jefferson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677235
Kudos: 2





	Between the Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Rekomendasi lagu untuk didengar sambil membaca: Wherever You Are - One Ok Rock

Pada malam hari di bulan November yang diwarnai rintik hujan yang menetes dari balik jendela, Thomas Jefferson duduk diam di kantornya. Dua bulan semenjak kepergian Martha, ia merasa hampa. Kalau bukan karena putri-putrinya yang butuh dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh ayahnya, besar kemungkinan ia akan menyusul mendiang istrinya. Untuk apa ia tetap hidup bila alasannya untuk hidup tiada?

Kepergian Martha membuatnya tak berdaya. Cinta membuatmu kuat, cinta juga membuatmu lemah. Ambisinya dalam dunia politik seolah-olah lenyap begitu saja ditelan angin, terdistraksi oleh rasa dukanya yang amat mendalam. Berdiam di kantornya selama berjam-jam merupakan rutinitas baru baginya. Ia seolah-olah mati. Raganya hidup, tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Kehampaan ini... kehampaan yang ia rasakan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Kini, satu-satunya hal yang berada di pikirannya hanyalah Martha Wayles Jefferson.

Thomas merindukan segala hal tentang mendiang istrinya. Senyumnya, figurnya, suaranya, belaiannya, sentuhannya, dan tiap aspek dari Martha yang ia cintai. Telinganya yang sepi merindukan bagaimana bisikan Martha dapat menenangkannya setelah melewati hari yang berat, merindukan suara piano yang mengiringi suara biola yang ia mainkan, melihat jemari lincah istrinya menari di atas tuts piano sembari menggesekkan senar biolanya. Tangannya yang dingin merindukan kehangatan tangan Martha di antara jari-jemarinya, merindukan sentuhan Martha yang menyapu kulitnya, merindukan tangan halus yang senantiasa menggenggamnya.

Sejatinya, manusia tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik setelah kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuhnya, dan Thomas Jefferson telah kehilangan hatinya.

Samar-samar, di antara suara rintik hujan, Thomas mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Fase berkabungnya membuatnya enggan dikunjungi siapapun selain putri sulungnya. Biasanya Patsy rutin berkunjung ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengecek kondisi Thomas, memastikan kesehatan ayahnya tetap terjaga meski jiwanya hancur. Hanya Patsy yang ia perbolehkan untuk menemaninya meski mereka tak berbicara satu sama lain.

"Papa?"

Thomas bersyukur karena yang didengarnya adalah suara Patsy. Thomas menjawabnya dengan suara lirih, membiarkan putrinya masuk dan mengambil tempat di ranjang di dekat kursi yang ia duduki. Sama seperti biasanya, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi bila bukan Patsy yang memulainya duluan.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, papa?"

Thomas mencoba tersenyum meski kondisi hatinya jauh berbeda dengan senyumnya, berusaha nampak tegar dan meyakinkan Patsy agar ia tak khawatir, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kini, saat Patsy menatap kedua bola mata hazel milik ayahnya, ia mendapati sorot mata yang kosong. Sumbu yang dulu menyala telah padam. Tiap kali ia melihat kesedihan yang tercermin dengan jelas di mata satu-satunya orangtua yang ia punya, hatinya teriris. Ia merasa gagal, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain menemaninya dan mengantar makanan ke ruang kerjanya agar perutnya terisi. Sebagai anak berumur 10 tahun, Patsy sangatlah terpukul. Setelah kematian ibunya, ia dihadapkan dengan kondisi ayahnya yang tak stabil dan rapuh, yang berada dalam kondisi rawan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan dapat mengancam keselamatannya. Hal-hal berat yang seharusnya tidak ditanggung oleh gadis seusianya.

Di Monticello, tak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa Patsy ajak bicara selain ayahnya. Polly dan Lucy dikirim ke Eppington untuk tinggal bersama bibi mereka, Elizabeth Wayles Eppes. Patsy seringkali menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku untuk mengusir kesepiannya. Ia berbagi kesedihan yang sama seperti ayahnya. Berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam memori tentang ibunya, melupakan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti pikirannya. Berharap dan merintih dalam doanya agar ayahnya segera pulih dan bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Apa papa membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Patsy bertanya sekali lagi, meskipun ia tahu jawabannya akan tetap sama; tidak. Hanya saja... situasi ini terlalu canggung dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Tidak, Patsy. Pergi ke kamarmu dan tidurlah."

Menyadari tidak ada opsi lain selain pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Thomas sendiri, Patsy menurut. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, memeluk ayahnya erat secara singkat sebelum berjalan keluar walau kakinya terasa berat untuk membiarkan ayahnya seorang diri.

"Selamat malam, papa. Tidur yang nyenyak."

"Mimpi indah, Patsy sayangku."

Usai Patsy menutup pintu ruang kerjanya, Thomas merasa pertahanannya akan runtuh saat itu juga. Air mata perlahan membasahi wajahnya. Hidup sempurnanya telah sirna dari genggamannya. Mengutuk kematian yang merenggut nyawa istrinya. Mengutuk takdir yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Di antara rintik-rintik hujan yang turun di bulan November, Thomas merindukan kehadiran Martha di sisinya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Special thanks buat best friend yang rekomendasiin lagu di atas yang memunculkan ide untuk sekuelnya. So sad yet so sweet :')


End file.
